mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffalo Soldier
Buffalo Soldier is a major hero character featured in Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the 'Legends and Killers' DLC pack, Buffalo is a multiplayer character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Biography Buffalo Soldier was a soldier who decided to work for the American Army after he was freed from slavery after the Union's victory in the American Civil War. He was eventually captured by Javier Diego along with some other members of the US army and forced to work in The Diablo Mine. Buffalo there tells Red Harlow that he was brought to America from Zimbabwe through slavery. Interactions When Red Harlow is captured by Diego, he is thrown in the same cell as Buffalo. They begin to talk, and a few hours later, Red's cousin Shadow Wolf arrives to rescue Red. After escaping their cells in the mine, Buffalo then makes his way to Brimstone on Gabriel Brennan's stagecoach to tell Mayor Griffon to send U.S. reinforcements against the Mexican Army. After fending off the Black Elk Tribe and arriving at Brimstone, Buffalo goes to tell the Mayor about Javier Diego only to be locked up again by the mayor himself, who is working with Diego. However, he is freed in the attack on Griffon's Mansion, and joins Red in his fight. After they reach the roof after killing Jason Cornet, a TNT explosion cripples Buffalo, but he urges Red to go on without him. After Red kills the Mayor, it is revealed that he survived the ordeal. Bartlett offers money to Red for killing the Mayor, but Red declines, takes Griffon's Scorpion Revolver and gives the Buffalo Soldier his Old Pistol. Quotes *''"Hey, you! Pull the rag out your quim and fight like a man!"'' *''"Look at these s-wipes! Tearing this place up will be a cakewalk."'' *''"Y'all nothing but cowards. Killing ya'll will be nothing but a piece of cake."'' *''"Y'all sith kickers better hit the trail before I lay you out, stiff."'' *''"An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. A tooth for a goddam tooth."'' *''"Ain't a man alive that can out-shoot me: Be ya black, white, Injun, or otherwise."'' *''"Look at y'all cowards! One gunshot and you'll crap your unmentionables."'' *''"I'm sending all y'all tenderfoots to hell, and can't a soul stop me."'' *''"The army learned me how to put you fools six foot deep."'' *''"I'm Buffalo Soldier, you hear me? All grit and no bullsith."'' *''"Who want me to put them on the sunset trail? I can arrange it."'' *''"What kind of fool rides a wagon full of TNT trough a bandit country!?"'' *''"I'll shoot off the balls of a goddam squirrel!"'' *''"Who wanna one-way trip to Saint Peter? I'll fix you good!"'' *''"Y'all rich s-kissers ain't gonna be above snakes for long!"'' *''"I'm army-trained, ya greenhorns! I'll plug you dead with one shot!"'' *''"What's wrong? You nancys afraid of a lil' ol' Buffalo Soldier?"'' *''"This looks like the end."'' *''"Hiya!"'' *''"This here bullet's gonna cook y'all like bacon n' beans!"'' *''"Sorry I got you into this, mister."'' *''"Y'all best skidoo, ya hear me? Less y'all wanna eat sun dirt!"'' *''"I'm fixin' to send y'all tenderfoots across the great divide!"'' *''"C'mon, y'all tenderfoots, I'll shoot the cigar out ya momma's mouth!"'' *''"Shootouts make me piss proud. Its like makin' love or something!"'' *''"Hol' up, hol' up, HOOOL' UP! Ya'll mofos ain't startin' this party without me around, get it?"'' Journal Entry The biggest mind-babbling thing about Buffalo was his special attack. The attack had an effect similar to a grenade, his rifle could fire a shot with explosive capabilities of knocking down several enemies and killing them with a single blow. Trivia *The term "Buffalo Soldier" was given to describe African-American soldiers in the U.S. Army. Buffalo's real name is unknown. *According to his uniform Buffalo Soldier is a Sergeant, like Marquez. *Buffalo is the only character other than Red Harlow and Manny Wide that is playable in more than one chapter. *He shares the same nickname (Buff/Buf) as Longhorn Luke and Ted Bufias. *If he were alive today, he would have a big grudge against the Bloodhunts and Moonman. Gallery Playable_skin_Buffalo_Soldier.png|Buffalo's multiplayer skin. Buf.jpg|Buf in Revolver. Buff_wit_gun.jpg|Soldier using a rifle. Buff_Soldier.png|With a tomahawk. Buff_cover.jpg|Buffalo taking a cover. Buffalo_solđa.png|An artwork of Buffalo. Buffalo_Revolver.png|But the soldier part is missing. Theme song Soldier's theme song is Buffalo Soldier of Bob Marley, a song very fitting for him. It even has his name in it. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zimbabweans Category:RDR Category:Former Slaves Category:Son of a Slave Category:Protagonists Category:Military Personnel Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Named after stuff